


Kalejdoskop Monochromatyczności

by ZimowySzop



Series: Myśli i teksty [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Przemyślenia z punktu widzenia kogoś bliskiego Dickowi. Po śmierci Dicka. Luźno powiązane z kanonem.





	Kalejdoskop Monochromatyczności

Dick był malarzem.  
Tak go pamiętam.

Złoty uśmiech niosący radość.   
Błękitne oczy wypełniające nadzieją.   
Żarząca się czerwień uczuć do obdarowania bliskich i obcych.   
Biel jego lekkości i lekkości jego istnienia.   
Fiolet bogactwa jego osobowości.   
Zielenie, szmaragdy, mięta, khaki, malachit, seledyn, oliwka… - jak wszystko co robił dla innych. Pomarańczowy niczym ciepło jego uścisków.   
Brąz jak pewność, że wszystko co ma korzenie, nie runie.   
Róż niczym landrynki – słodycz, której nikt się nie oprze.   
Granat jak głębia, której nie sposób pojąć.   
Czerń która pochłania cię w całości. 

A teraz pozostała tylko monochromatyczność codzienności.


End file.
